Nightmare on elm street: Cat & Mouse
by Rlrose221
Summary: After the death of her mother Mickey and her family move to Springwood HO for a fresh start but Mickey will soon learn that moving onto elm street was the biggest mistake her family ever made. Set after Freddy vs Jason. (*I do not own Nightmare on elm street or Friday the 13th but I do own Mickey and her family.)


Nightmare on elm street: Cat & Mouse

Cat & Mouse

Fred K. OC

(2009)

If I would have known what I came to find out I would have never gone along with my father's idea to move to this town. After my mother died my dad thought it would be best for everyone to get new scenery, so we packed up and moved to Springwood OH and onto Elm street. The house was cheap, something that pleased my father but from the moment I saw the house I had an unnerving feeling. It did'nt help that different people around the town had ghost stories of a man that used to live in the house who killed children from the town and even his wife, the story only got stranger when in the 80's he came back as a dream killer. That part I did'nt really believe but still you must admit it's creepy as hell. Now skip ahead to a year later and I would have never guessed this would be my life, living in a nightmare.

(October 1, 2010)

"The house is beautiful Mickey, you'll love it!" I rolled my eyes turning my music up louder trying to block out the twins singing Acuna matata. "Dad I liked our old house." I saw from the corner of my eye my father's sad expression and I felt a ping of guilt. "I'm sorry dad I'm sure this new start will be great." I smiled. He took my hand. "I know it will Mick."

We pulled up to the house and the moving truck was already on the curb. I got out standing on the sidewalk looking at the house with my head tilted. Something inside me told me to run. "Boo!" I jumped and hit my younger brother Bill. "Why?" I asked stone faced. He just laughed. "Because it's easy." He made a stupid face and went inside. "Come on let's check this sucker out!" He yelled from the door way. I looked back at the car and Dad was waking the twins up. I went inside, and boxes were everywhere. I went up the steps and found the master bedroom. Dad had said that I could have it since I'm the oldest girl and need my space. The upstairs is all bedrooms, four of them and the master bath, the down stairs is the living room, kitchen and dining room then there is the basement with the laundry room and a strange room that dad says must have been a work shop of some kind, but the door is freaky. And finally, the garage. My rooms windows overlooked the back yard. From them you could see the springwood water tower and an old factory. The yard like the house needs some repair but like I said before dad was just happy to get the place so cheap. I sat down on my bed and closed my eyes. Through my mom had been fighting for almost a year and we all knew what the outcome would be, losing your mother is a hard thing. The twins are so young they don't ever fully realize that they will never see their mother again. A tear slid down when a soft knock made me jump. "The movers gave me this by mistake." Bill walked in with a box. "Hey, you okay?" I sniffed. "Y-yea." He sat the box down. "You've always been a bad liar, come here." I welcomed the hug. "It will be okay, we have to be strong for dad and the twins." I shook my head as he rubbed my back. Bill kissed my head and walked to the windows. "Look." A smile was on his face. I walked over, and dad was chasing the twins around the yard as they laughed. Bill patted my shoulder and walked out. Something like a distant memory left me to the silence of the empty room. Mom chasing me when I was around five as we played hide and seek. I felt a smile form on my face. I blinked holding back tears. "Mickey." I heard in a whisper. I looked around and wide eyed as a chill ran down my back.

I was in bed when a loud sound woke me up. I jumped up and looked around the dark room. The only light coming from the open window. I stood, my bare feet hit the floor, and went to the door way. "Mickey." I gulped. "H-hello?" I called. Not getting an answer I took a step and found that the hall stretched as I walked down it, something like a fun house. "Dad?" I asked when I finally came to the stairs. The room got hotter as I went down them. "B-Bill?" I heard the sound again but this time I could make it out. Metal on metal. "Th-this isn't funny Bill." I said as I walked when I heard a squeak and the basement door opened. I took a deep breath and went down the steps. I tried to turn the lights on but it did'nt work. I heard the sound again and walked to the strange room. I closed my eyes and reached for the handle. When I opened my eyes, the room was empty. "Hu?" I turned only to scream and fall when a shadow popped out of thin air. "W-who are you?" I asked my back against the wall. "That's for me to know you for you to find out!" I blinked scared out of my mind when I noticed his finger knives. "What is that?" I asked about to cry. "So many questions. This!" He said laughing bringing it up in the air ready to strike me. I closed my eyes. "Is my toy, do you want to play with it?" I opened my eyes and his lips twisted into a smile. "Oh, come on." He lunged at me. "No-no please." I begged holding onto his dirty sweater." No please!" He copied my voice but added a wicked laugh at the end. "What are you?" I asked as my eyes grew. He picked me up by the neck lifting me into the air until my eyes were level with his dark ones. I saw that his skin was burned. "Freddy." I whispered. The thing the town was talking about. The knives the burned skin and in my nightmares, it's all true. "Th-this is-is your house?" He purred. "Your smart my little mouse." He stroked my face with his knives making me flinch. "Kid, you and I are going ta have some real fun!" He laughed again. "I-I don't wanna play with you Kruger!" "Mm but I wanna play with you." He brought my face closer to his and licked it. "God no." He laughed. "My, my aren't you a little flower?" He said looking me over. I gulped. "Your sick." I tried to sound tough though I was shaking all over. "Some like it sick sister!" He laughed and threw me against the wall. "I'll see ya real soon my little mouse." I opened my eyes screaming in bed.

Dad was in my room cupping my face. "Shh Mickey your alright, it's okay!" After I calmed down I looked at him. "Dad, Dad he's here!" I gripped his night shirt. His face was confused. "Who?" He looked around the room. "Fred Kruger." Dad stood. "Mickey, you've let the towns ghost stories invade your dreams. There is no Fred Kruger." I blinked. "B-but Dad!" He shook his head. "Go back to bed." My eyes grew as he walked out turning the light off and shutting the door, but it was then I noticed that in my fist was a scrap of Fred's sweater. "No way, Just a dream hu?"

The next day I got up and went to the library. I went straight to the desk." Hi, I need anything on Fred Kruger!" I was on a mission. "We don't have anything on him sorry." She said fast. "But it's important!" She shook her head and looked around. "Why would you wanna look at a bunch of scary stories, you'll only wake something up we both don't wanna mess with." I got closer to her. "Lady he's already woken up." I said showing her the scrape. Her eyes grew. "He's in my house and I may be the only one to stop him!" She looked around. "Alright in the basement but you'll need this." She slide a key to me. "Lock it back when your done and bring me the key." I shook my head and smiled walking to the basement door.I was waist high in news about Fred Kruger.

Springwood slasher at large!

Numbers rises of missing children in Springwood.

Elm street Favorite hunt for child abductor.

Springwood slasher found.

Killer set fire.

Teen Dies in sleep.

After reading over everything I was sure I had no way out. But that did'nt mean I wouldn't try.

I was awake in my room looking over the papers that I took from the library. Looking at the picture of him when he in court. The sneer on his face when he got out of it was chilling. I felt my eyes get heavy and blinked trying to stay awake but by the look of the room I was caught in a nightmare. Every think was distorted. "Come out Kruger!" I held my bat in hand. "You think you can hurt me with that?" He asked. I turned around and saw him sitting on my bed. "Kitten tsk tsk." He stood and wiggled his claw finger as he stepped to me. "They tried burning me." He cut a finger off. My eyes grew as he smirked. "Putting me in a shallow grave." Cut another finger off. "My..." I rolled my eyes. "I get it this won't hurt you." I lowered the bat. "I like you kid. You got spunk!" He smirked. "Why me?" I asked confused. "What?" I sat down on my bed. "Why me?" He grinned. "You believed." I rolled my eyes. "Your making it sound like you're a fair tail Kruger!" He laughed but it was a joyful laugh. "Yea well to each there own. I basically was until you came along." I blinked. He gave me a look and I gave him a look. "You thought I was cute hu?"

"What?" He chuckled. "I can read your mind." He lightly touched my head with his claw. "Your kind of cute yourself Kitten." His ungloved hand ran up my leg. "Watch it!" I pointed the bat at him. He laughed. "Oh, come on I know you wanna suck face!" I rolled my eyes put with a flick of his wrist I fell back on the bed and he was over me. "Give daddy some sugar." I struggled under him. "I love it when they fight!" He kissed me, and my eyes grew as I mumbled. "You taste wonderful!" I pushed on him. "Yea well you taste like burnt dirt!" He laughed. "Remember I can read what's in your little head!" My eyes grew, and I pushed him off of me and standing he stalked around the bed and pushed me against the wall. "I like this position better!" He laughed as I struggled. He raised his gloved hand and my eyes grew only to have myself wake up in bed to my phone ringing.


End file.
